


The Last Time

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't the life Jack wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cali_se](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/gifts).



> A birthday drouble for my beta, written November 2007

There's a place a man can go when he feels the urge for something (or someone) 'different'. The booze is cheap, the company is uncomplicated; satisfaction is guaranteed. Jack knows the spot too well; is considered a regular there, even though he swears 'this is the last time' each time he finds himself in some stranger's bed.

This isn't the life he wanted.

Jack's boots clatter down a narrow stairway as he makes his escape from his latest mistake. A cool breeze teases as he pauses to light a cigarette. He lifts his face into the wind, scenting the promise of snow in the crisp air. And he remembers...

 _It was cold in the tent, but spooned against his lover, Jack was warm. Yeah, his feet were freezing and his breath had formed a layer of frost on Ennis's hair, but he tingled from head to toe with happiness. That kind of warmth could carry a man a long way..._

Jack shivers and turns up his collar. _I'm glad I didn't know_ , he thinks, jingling keys and trying to recall where the hell he parked his truck. _I'm glad I didn't know how long that warmth would have to last._


End file.
